


Up All Night

by dreadgoddess



Category: One Direction (Band)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-16
Updated: 2018-03-16
Packaged: 2019-04-01 00:13:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13986306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreadgoddess/pseuds/dreadgoddess
Summary: Word Prompt: daylightUntil we see the sun.





	Up All Night

Harry's vision drifted towards the window from underneath the duvet.

Good Christ, was that daylight? Had they really been at it all night?

All night.

Time turned into some kind of space time continuum occasionally and last night was one of those instances. Some quantum leap kind of shit.  
Some fourth dimension existence that you couldn't really explain to anyone who hadn't experienced it for themselves.

Bliss.  
Maybe that was the simplest terminology that anyone else could pretend to understand.

Sure. Let them think that comes close.

Poor bastards.  
Almost hard not to feel sorry for them to be honest.


End file.
